


授权翻译-{双豹}Bite your lips

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: Erik想要毁灭他的一切。但他不会。这还不到时候。他只会在国王那漂亮的脸蛋被白色液体沾染着。一些让他能说"我拥有你,你是我的"的事物。





	授权翻译-{双豹}Bite your lips

**Author's Note:**

> 这其实是翻译文，但原作似乎把文删了，所以我也没办法将链接放上来。
> 
> 抱歉，请见谅。

T'Challa 舔着他,满意般地发出哼哼声,他的舌头不断地在Erik 那炽热,粗大,坚硬的勃起上滑动。

这画面值得让一个人失去性命,Wakanda之王正跪在他面前而那粉嫩,湿润的舌头在他的阴茎上,因为前液以及T'Challa口中的唾液而湿透,温暖以及等待着光临。

"来吧"Erik力劝着,手在T'Challa的发间收紧,紧卷的秀发在他手指之间看起来是多么地美丽。"将我的吞下去,小猫。直到最后。让我感受那张嘴,哼?"

T'Challa稍微往后退并抬头,用着深色,温柔以及明亮的双眼看向他,闪亮以及鼓起的双唇。Erik不耐烦以及他妈的浴火焚烧,他能够就这样将T'Challa压在地板上并上了他-将他的阴茎在T'Challa的脸颊上摩擦着,在国王柔软的脸上涂抹着他的液体。他是那么优雅,而Erik完全不敢相信T'Challa原意让他这么靠近他。

"除了我以外,有没有任何人看见这个模样的你?"Erik低声说道,低沉的嗓音充满着嫉妒以及耗尽精力的欲望以及饥渴。

"还有谁看见你下跪,哼,小猫?看着你那些他妈完美的双唇的?有没有像我一样把你操的这么好?有没有人像我一样在你完美的双唇上射出?或者是和我一样在那些睫毛上?有没有人的阴茎吃起来就和我的一样好吃?嗯?我知道你爱它。你想要无时无刻都将它放在你的唇部,不是吗?我知道,小宝贝。"

T'Challa没说任何话语,只是用那会使Erik疯狂并且说些他甚至无法阻止的傻话的那张无辜的表情看着他。他就坐在那而T'Challa就在他的双膝之间-Erik颤抖着并且硬的想石头一般-T'Challa的唾液开始在他的欲望上变冷,在需要注意力之间拉扯着。他需要。。。操,他需要T'Challa将他一点都不落地吸着他,就像他在奖赏他时所做的一样,而他需要T'Challa为他带来极上的快感。

他抬起T'Challa的脸蛋,拇指摩擦着他脸颊的柔软皮肤。

"想要我射在你的脸上吗,宝贝?你想要这个?"他说道,低沉的嗓音,黑暗以及沙哑 ,用他自己的手在自己的阴茎上摩擦。

操。

操!现在的T'Challa看起来是他妈的美丽。一个肮脏却又无辜的综合体。看起来是他妈的美丽。一个肮脏却又无辜的综合体。他把一切都组成一体却仍然这么具有杀伤力,这让Erik一度认为自己会这样高潮。T’Challa身穿着Erik特别喜欢看着他穿的黑色松垮的连身群,坐在他的双膝间,因为Erik的命令而没有穿上内裤,而他的神情是多么地开发以及享受。

Erik想要毁灭他的一切。

但他不会。这还不到时候。他只会在国王那漂亮的脸蛋被白色液体沾染着。一些让他能说"我拥有你,你是我的"的事物。

 

T'Challa是他的。他一人的。如果他捉到那他妈的守卫W'Kabi在看他多一次,他会在原地将他刺死,毫无犹豫地。Erik可不能忍受那一个。T'Challa是他的。他一人的。如果他捉到那他妈的守卫W'Kabi在看他多一次,他会在原地将他刺死,毫无犹豫地。Erik可不能忍受那一个。

T’Challa是他的。他会因为Erik的称赞变得柔软,已经更加的贪心,只有Erik能办到。他是Erik的接吻以及做爱的对象,直到国王哭泣,是多么地美丽。值得拥有。值得享用(而且,天啊,T'Challa是多么美味,就像这世上所有甜食加起来并存放在他的舌头上)以及值得收藏。

T'Challa张开他的嘴巴,直到将Erik的龟头放入口中,用温热以及足以让他搏动的湿度包围着他。这是天堂,就在这里,这个时刻。

Erik底吼着,握着自己阴茎的底部并将其送入T'Challa的双唇,更深,更远,全力以赴地包围着他,多么美丽,闪亮,饱满以及潮湿。他看着Erik,用那双在睫毛底下的,充满欲望以及满足的深褐色眼眸。Erik的心就快要跳出胸口,就在他感觉T'Challa的舌头扫过他之际,将他吞往喉咙处,知道他的鼻子埋在Erik的阴毛之中。

他的小猫具有天赋。在这方面是多么地熟练。Erik在T'Challa的发间握紧双拳,低声咆哮着并尝试不朝国王殿下嘴里的那热处捅去。与其他透过鼻子深呼吸并且说着脏话直到T'Challa的脸开始变热。

"对我这么欲求不满,哼小猫?哼,宝贝?你喜欢这个?"Erik吐气道。"为了你的奖励你得好好做,不是吗?干,你的小嘴。你做的很棒,小猫。我漂亮的小东西,看看你,嘴巴里装满着我的阴茎,讲讲抓着我的话语。你真美。"

T'Challa转移视线,脸开始涨红。他移动他的双膝,压在那地板上的软垫-将自己常在手心中并尝试不在地毯上射出。Erik还没玩完-不只是靠着这一发,他看得出-而且Erik还没说他能释放。他或许想要在T'Challa高潮之前将他的巨根完全吞下。

他慢慢地收紧被阳具填满的口腔,他的眼睫毛是卷曲且细长的,当Erik把目光放在身下的他时,国王的嘴唇又将对方含的更深。他自由的那一只手紧抓着Erik的下腹,手指贪婪的抓着又绝望的松开,渴望着且他想要把Erik的阴茎含得更深,更靠近他的喉咙的最深处,双眼因为各种干扰和努力而流着泪水。如此的湿润,呆滞,还有美丽。

也或许Erik的性欲比他想象的还要狂烈,只因为T'Challa在将他吞得更深之时所表现出的轻微不适。

他看起多么地致毒以及令人陶醉的,而Erik想要将这样的他保留着,让Erik因为他那被填满的嘴唇,跪下的姿势以及完美的臣服而沉醉其中。想想看,只有少数的人能够看见他。

这样的他看起来是如此完美。如此美丽。

当Erik高潮之际,将自己从T'Challa嘴里抽出已变成一个可以自我控制的活动,但这是值得的,看着那浓厚的白色液体在国王脸上沾染着,Erik射在那双眼,那完美的睫毛以及那多汁的双唇。

He's a mess (a sight he greatly enjoys) and looks up at Erik, a hint of pride behind the happily blank expression in his eyes, the King still floating in blissful subspace.  
他看起来一片狼籍(一个让他极为享受的画面)并抬头看向Erik,在那空白且幸福的眼神后面藏有着一丝的自豪,国王还沉浸在安详的subspace。(译者:这个我还真的不知道该怎么去翻。。。Subspace 就是指一个sub完全进入状态并且将自己完全交给dom,完全臣服的状况。)

"操,小猫。这是多么-"Erik喘息着并尝试去思考因高潮而变得疯狂的世界以及跪在Erik双膝间的爱人看着他的眼神,就像是一顿会让Erik毫不犹豫地狼吞虎咽地大餐。"你做的真棒,宝贝。你是最好的。"

在他们开始新一轮之前,Erik尝试在他开始使用他的事后照顾(译者:aftercare。。。这个其实我也不知道该怎么翻译,所以自作主张就把它翻成事后照顾。通常都会被称为善后。Aftercare是指dom和sub或者是攻和受在结束游戏等后之间的安抚,照顾。)的技巧将T'Challa带回来之前平复他的呼吸。

他和T'Challa还没玩完。


End file.
